Starless Sky
by AutumnIllusion
Summary: Heero's new mission: To protect Relena, but not by choice. He will keep her safe at all costs, but that's not so easy when he doesn't really favor her to begin with, and when Relena doesn't feel the need of protection. R&R!


Hi!  Um, um, this is my first time trying a GW fic, so I dunno how this is gonna turn out…well here goes nothing...oh, yeah, and I don't own Gundam Wing.  Um, okay, so here it is…

**Starless Sky**

Relena dashed through the silent halls of her high school.  The only sound was her heavy breathing, and the echoing of her shoes as they clacked against the shiny floor.

**Clack, clack, clack…clack, clop**

She slowed down, and looked out the window, down two stories, watching the entrance of the building.  It was deserted.  Maybe she could just leave now.  And her horrible day would be over a little shorter than usual.  She sighed, remembering how it had started, only two days ago…

"But it's not-"Relena tried to argue with her counselor, but was only restrained from saying more when her father firmly placed his hand on her shoulder.  

"I understand it might be a little awkward at first, but I think this will benefit you," the low voice of the woman sitting across from Relena calmly assured her.  She tucked her fancy pen away behind her right ear, and pushed her thin eyeglasses back towards the top of her nose.

Rolling her eyes, Relena opened her mouth to rebel against the counselor's decision.  "This isn't fair," she muttered and looked over at her parents for backup, hoping that maybe, just maybe they would change their mind.  She put on a sad puppy face, as if it might actually help the situation.  

"Relena, I agree with Ms. Fletcher.  Having a bodyguard will make sure you're safe from any threats, being the vice-minister's daughter, and look on the bright side, you'll have a new friend," her mother made a weak attempt to persuade her daughter once again.

"Oh great, now I can have some big tough bodyguard scare everyone off, and we can be best friends," Relena said, sarcastically.  She usually wasn't like this, but the new idea her counselor had thought up really ticked her off.  She didn't even need a counselor to begin with.  Turning away from the grownups, Relena looked out the window, and noticed the students making their way into the school building.  _Great, now I'll probably be late._

"Oh, now Relena, a bodyguard doesn't mean they're big or anything," Ms. Fletcher explained, as if Relena was a little girl, and she could just correct her silly ideas.  She turned to Relena's father and mother, "Also, I'm sure that having someone with her more often will keep her straight.  You know, maybe she will be able to clear her mind now that she has a companion," 

Ever since Relena had had a little outburst during school one day, people had the idea that Relena needed counseling, so they could try to 'understand' her.  Really, they were just all up in her face.  Sure, her life wasn't perfect, but she certainly didn't need counseling.  Finally Relena pushed her chair away from Ms. Fletcher, and stood up, straightening out the creases in her school uniform.  "Can we end this session a little earlier today?" she asked, but without waiting for an answer she picked up her school bag and loudly closed the fancy door with the words 'Counselor's Office: Ms. Daphne Fletcher' plastered in gold letters on it behind her, disappearing into the crowd of students in the hallways, just in time for first period bell. 

Yes, and that was only the beginning.  Later that day, her new bodyguard had been introduced to her, despite her pleading against it.  

"Will Relena Darlian please report to the Main office," a voice reported dully through the loudspeaker throughout the school. 

Looking up, Relena frowned.  There were only ten minutes left until she would have been free of school.  Now what was it?  

"Okay Relena, you may be excused, take your bag with you in case you don't come back before school ends," the teacher instructed her, waving her hand before returning to the lecture about grammar. 

Quickly, Relena left, and was soon at the main office, which was empty, except for her parents, Ms. Fletcher, and a boy her age, with messy brown hair, and through them, she could see a pair of cold eyes dart her way, before returning his gaze to the floor. 

"Oh, here you are Relena," Ms. Fletcher welcomed her, only to receive a cold serious look, much like the one that the boy held on his face.  Ignoring it, Ms Fletcher continued talking, "well your protector had arrived, so I thought I'd acquaint you with him," she cheerfully said, although Relena couldn't understand what was so good about that.  She thrust her hand up in the air dramatically, and pointed towards…the boy.

Relena raised an eyebrow, a little shocked.  She hadn't expected this at all.  He wasn't a big bulky husky figure with bulging biceps, but a boy the same age as her, who looked like all the other boys in her grade, except for his cold eyes.  That was different.  She didn't mind that he wasn't some big bodyguard that would draw lots of attention; actually it would probably be better if they didn't draw attention.  It was just…to start with, she didn't even know there were such young 'bodyguards'.  Wasn't that strange?

"This is Heero Yuy," Ms. Fletcher introduced the boy, who only looked up and nodded.

Relena took a deep breath before holding out her right hand, and plastered a friendly smile on her face.  "Nice to meet you…may I call you Heero?"

Heero looked up, and accepted her hand, shaking it slowly.  His hand was stone cold, and it sent cold rush through her.  _He's so cold… she thought.  "Yes, I guess so," he mumbled and dropped her hand after.  _

Relena couldn't help feel curious about him, as if she wanted to know more about him.  The look in his eyes…so complex and mysterious.  Relena nodded also, "Well, um okay…" she said, trailing off, not sure of what to say.  Ms. Fletcher was still standing in-between them, watching.  Relena didn't exactly feel comfortable with her there, examining their every move, and to add, the boy Heero had his stony eyes watching silently. 

"Okay then, well I have a schedule for you Relena, it shows the times when Heero will be with you, even though that's most of the time.  Anyway, here it is," Ms. Fletcher piped up, handing over a piece of paper.  I have another appointment, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now," she explained, and waved goodbye to the two, disappearing.  

"Relena, if you remember, your father and I have a party to attend, so we won't be home until late.  Heero will be with you, so I'll leave you here.  Goodbye," Relena's mother abruptly added after Ms. Fetcher left.  She kissed her daughter on the forehead before leading her father out the door, leaving her alone with Heero. 

"Um, so I guess we should go," Relena muttered, and left the building with Heero behind her, a few minutes before the other students joined them at three o'clock.

So that was how it started.  Heero stayed with her from seven o'clock in the morning when he arrived at her mansion, then went to the same classes as her in school, stayed with her after school, stayed for dinner, and left at eleven o'clock.  Pretty much the only time he wasn't there was if she had permission to go somewhere with her friends, when she went to the bathroom, and at night when he left to go back to wherever he lived.  For the last two days, Relena could feel the emotionless stare of his watching her from behind.  Really, she had tried to make an effort to get to know him.  She would bring up topics, ask him questions and all sorts of things.  The only this was, he would only answer them, and say nothing more.  It was hard to call that a friendship.  So today, Relena just wanted a little break.  At the end of class, Relena simply turned to Heero and told him, "I'm going to the bathroom.  You go ahead to science," and he nodded and left her.  She quickly made her way towards the bathroom, and stayed there until the last person in the hall had disappeared from sight.  Then she ran.  That was where she was now.  Running through the empty halls, making her break for freedom.  At least she could be alone for a little.

Turning away from the windows, Relena started to run again, the skirt of her school uniform blowing behind.  She would go to one of her favorite place to be, the place that was always quiet, always perfect, away from all the noise, and all the troubles Ms. Fletcher had to create for her.  Relena ran out the school entrance, still unguarded, and ran towards the park.  When she arrived there, it was only about 10:30.  She had left at the end of second period.  Had anyone seen her leave?  Looking around, there was only a few children and mothers, so she looked down and swiftly ducked behind a tree, rustling past the clustering of bushes that lay behind the playground.  She could still hear the rest of the world faintly behind her, but settling down by a tree, she closed her eyes.  She could stay here for a while.  No harm done.

"You could have told me where you were going." A familiar voice said, emotionlessly.  

Relena's eyes flew open, and she found herself looking up at Heero.

Authoress Note: Err….how was it?  Comments, suggestions, anything except for flames are accepted!!!  Just tell me what you think!


End file.
